Por eso te amo
by ecamasiel
Summary: Este es un fanfic de san valentin diegoxshira, leer para saber que pasa...


Bueno este es un pequeño one-shot de san Valentín de diego y shira que se me ocurrió, así que espero que les guste.

Ya había pasado varios meses desde que la manada había llegado a su nuevo hogar, todos estaban contentos con ese lugar, era tranquilo, hermoso, sin enemigos, todo lo que cualquiera podría pedir.

El día de hoy iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, pero no iba a serlo debido a que hoy se celebra el día de san Valentín o el día de los enamorados o el de la amistad. Debido a eso todos estaban alborotados, pensando que le iban a regalar a sus parejas o de que iban hacer para sorprenderlos, pero los más emocionados de toda la isla eran…..los adolescentes o mejor dicho morita.

Ella aunque no tenia novio (por culpa de su _adorado_ papa), le encantaba celebrar esta fecha, le encantaba ver como las parejas se la pasaban felices, y sobre todo las confesiones que algunos enamorados le decían a su amor en ese día, ella jamás se lo diría a su padre pero ella había ayudado en varias de estas confesiones, se podría decir que ella planeaba la forma en que el chico le diría a la chica lo que siente por ella, y siempre daban resultado, lo cual le hacía a ella feliz.

Bueno volviendo a la manada, todos estaban dormidos tranquilamente, hasta que…

"Despierten, despierten todos"-grito sid-"Hoy es el día de san Valentín"-dijo sid mientras bailaba por todas partes tirando flores.

Toda la manada al escuchar a sid se levanto de mala gana, bueno todos menos las mujeres de la manada.

"¡Si hoy es el día de san Valentín!"-grito morita alegre

"Si morita tienes razón"-grito sid mientras se acercaba a morita

"Si que genial"-dijo morita

"Pero solo por eso nos tenias que levantar tan temprano sid"-dijo Manny adormilado

"Pues claro hoy es un día muy especial"-dijo sid mientras tiraba flores a todos lados

"Bueno Manny cálmate un poco no es para tanto"-dijo ellie

"Está bien"-dijo Manny-"Feliz día de san Valentín amor"-le dijo Manny a ellie

"Feliz día de san Valentín también"-dijo ellie mientras le daba un abrazo a Manny

"No hagan eso en público"-dijo crash

"Si, hay niños presentes"-dijo Eddie

"Si hablan de mí, yo ya soy adolescente"-dijo morita mirando a sus tíos

Pero a Manny le dio igual lo que decían ya que él se paro y de unos arbustos saco un ramo de flores

"Toma es para ti"-dijo Manny a ellie

"Awww Manny que tierno eres"-dijo ellie mientras le daba un beso a Manny

"Aich"-dijeron crash y Eddie mientras se tapaban la cara

"Awww"-dijeron sid y morita al ver esto

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cueva diego y shira estaban observando eso.

"Quien diría que Manny era así"-dijo shira

"Si, todos los años, solo en este día se comporta así"-dijo diego

Diego y shira se podría decir que eran _amigos_, los dos sentían algo por el otro solo que por su orgullo, no se decían lo que sentían, todo el mundo sabía que ellos querían ser más que amigos, pero bueno ellos no lo aceptaban.

Bueno volviendo al presente, diego y shira estaban echados juntos en una esquina de la cueva, bueno no tan juntos ya que mantenían su distancia. Ambos estaban callados ya que no sabían que decirse….

"_Vamos dile algo, este silencio es tan incomodo"-_pensó diego-"_Que le puedo decir… haber piensa…piensa…ya se"-_pensó diego para si mismo

"Feliz día de la amistad"-dijo diego mirando a shira-"_Eres un estúpido"-_pensó diego para sí mismo

Shira solo miro a diego con una sonrisa falsa, tan falsa que diego lo noto

"Feliz día de la amistad"-dijo shira un poco desanimada-"_amistad"-_pensó shira

Y de nuevo comenzó el silencio incomodo hasta que…

"Feliz día tortolos"-dijo sid mientras les lanzaba flores

"Sid puedes dejar de hacer eso"-le dijo diego a sid

"Pero porque, hoy es el día de san Valentín"-dijo sid

"Si ya lo sé, pero para nosotros es el día de la amistad"-dijo diego

"Si _amistad"_-dijo shira mientras se paraba de su lugar y se alejaba de la cueva

"¿A dónde vas?"-pregunto diego

"A caminar por ahí"-dijo shira mientras se seguía llendo

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"-dijo diego

"Ummm no gracias, quiero estar sola un rato"-dijo shira

Shira se fue de la cueva, diego se sentía triste ya que notaba que a shira le pasaba algo, y por eso se estaba parando de su sitio y se disponía a seguir a shira pero alguien lo detuvo

"A donde crees que vas"-dijo sid

"Pues es obvio a ver qué le pasa a shira"-dijo diego

"No, detente ahí tío diego"-dijo morita mientras se paraba en frente de diego

"Morita, puedes salir por favor"-dijo diego

"No"-dijo morita-"Deja a shira que se calme"

"Pero, ella me necesita, está mal y es por algo y yo voy a descubrir la razón"-dijo diego

"Yo se la razón"-dijo morita

"Yo también"-dijeron toda la manada que habían estado escuchado toda la conversación

"Enserio, todos la saben pues díganmela"-dijo diego

"Es tan obvio diego, no puedo creer que no la sepas"-dijo Manny

"Hasta yo la se"-dijo sid

"Entonces díganmela"- dijo diego

"Creo que yo sé cómo puedes darte cuenta tu solo"-dijo ellie

"Enserio pues dime"-dijo diego mientras miraba a ellie

"Solo sígueme"-dijo ellie

Y así toda la manada la siguió, ellie los guio por el bosque hasta la playa en donde se veía a shira que estaba caminando.

"Bueno dime-"-dijo diego pero fue interrumpido por ellie

"Shhh mira"-dijo ellie mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba shira

Shira estaba caminando sola por la playa pensando en su comportamiento que había tenido en la cueva..

"_Ok porque estoy actuando así, sé que me gusta diego pero…porque justo hoy tengo que perder mi calma se que….quiero ser más que su amiga pero… el solo quiere amistad…y eso….Ummm si pudiera decirle todo lo que siento…..seria de esta forma"-_pensó shira

_Nota de la autora: Bueno esta canción se llama i love you de avril lavigne, se que está en ingles pero si quieren entender la razón por la que lo puse en este fanfic deberían ver su significado en español, bueno solo es una sugerencia._

Lalala

I like your smile  
>I like your vibe<br>I like your style  
>But that's why I love you<br>And I  
>I like the way<br>You're such a star  
>But that's not why I love you<br>Hey, do you feel  
>Do you feel me?<br>Do you feel what I feel too?  
>Do you need?<br>Do you need me? X2

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you<br>Is you being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah, the reason I love you  
>Is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you

Lalala

I like the way  
>You misbehave<br>When we get wasted  
>But that's not why I love you<br>And how you keep your cool  
>When I'm complicated<br>But that's not why I love you  
>Hey, do you feel<br>Do you feel me?  
>Do you feel what I feel too?<br>Do you need?  
>Do you need me? X2<p>

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you<br>Is you being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah, the reason I love you  
>Is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you

Oohh…

Even though we didn't make it through  
>I'm always here for you<br>Yeah..

You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you<br>Is you being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah, the reason I love you  
>Is all that we've been through<br>And that's why I love you

Lalala  
>That's why I love you x2<p>

"_Pero que pena que él no siente eso por mi"-_pensó shira mientras se alejaba de la playa

Toda la manada había visto como shira había cantado y lo que realmente ella quería decir con esa canción

"Ahora sabes la razón por la que shira estaba así"-dijo ellie

"Ella…ella…me ama"-dijo diego ignorando lo que ellie le había dicho

"Si amigo era tan obvio"-dijo Manny-"y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer?"-pregunto Manny

"Pues no se…..espera ya se"-diego dijo con un tono de voz de tengo una idea

"Estas admitiendo que amas a shira"-dijo Manny

"Manny por favor era obvio que sentía eso por ella"-dijo diego-"Solo que pensé que ella no sentía eso por mí, pero ahora que lo sé, ya sé que hacer"-dijo diego mirando a su amigo

"Y que piensas hacer"-dijo ellie

"Pues necesitare su ayuda"-dijo diego

"Claro que te ayudaremos"-dijo morita

"Siiii equipo el plan diegoxshira forever está en marcha"-grito sid

"¿Desde cuándo sabes ingles?"-pregunto crash

"¿Eso era ingles?"-pregunto sid confundido

"Olvídalo"-dijo Eddie

"Bueno que podemos hacer para ayudarte"-dijo Manny

"Bueno esto es lo que van a hacer…"dijo diego

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la isla shira estaba caminando sola sin rumbo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpida por ellie

"Hola shira"-dijo ellie alegre

"Hola ellie"-dijo shira con desgano

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto ellie

"Si mejor que nunca"-dijo shira con sarcasmo

"Oye no uses ese tono conmigo"-dijo ellie burlonamente

"Ellie no quiero ser grosera pero ¿Qué quieres?"-pregunto shira

"Nada solo quería, quería que me acompañaras a un lugar"-dijo ellie

"Ellie no tengo ganas por favor"-dijo shira mientras se alejaba

"Ya pues shira no seas aguafiestas…vamos te divertirás….por favor"-dijo ellie

"Ellie-"dijo shira siendo interrumpida por ellie

"Por mi"-dijo ellie

"Aich está bien pero solo porque eres mi mejor amiga"-dijo shira

"Gracias shira"-dijo ellie-"Créeme no te arrepentirás"-dijo ellie

"Eso espero"-dijo shira con desgano

Ellie guio a shira por el bosque, todo estaba lleno de arboles y shira no podía distinguir en donde estaba.

"Ellie ¿a dónde vamos?"-pregunto shira

"Ya verás"-dijo ellie

"¿Estamos cerca? ¿ya vamos a llegar?"-pregunto shira

"Relájate ya vamos a llegar…..o mejor dicho ya llegamos"-dijo ellie mientras le mostraba un hermoso paisaje a shira, había una cascada, vegetación, hermosas flores en teoría era un lugar muy hermoso.

"Guau este lugar es hermoso ellie…. ¿ellie?"-pregunto shira al ver que su amiga no estaba

"¿Ellie donde estas?"-pregunto shira mientras miraba a todos lados-"¿esto no es una broma no?"-pregunto shira

"No, no lo es"

En ese momento shira se volteo para ver de dónde provenía esa voz tan familiar

"Am hola diego"-dijo shira confundida

"Hola"-le dijo diego con una sonrisa

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mejor dicho que hacemos aquí?-pregunto shira

"Pues yo planee todo esto para….para..."-dijo diego tartamudeando

"Para que"-dijo shira con una sonrisa dulce

"Pues para decirte….que….yo…mira yo quiero decirte que…guau es tan difícil"-dijo diego mientras que shira solo se rio de su comentario

"_Mírala esta tan feliz ahora, no hagas una tontería de nuevo y dile lo que sientes"-_pensó diego

"Shira yo…mira no puedo decirte de esta manera….pero sé cómo hacerlo"-dijo diego

Shira solo le dio una mirada confundida

"Lo siento pero tú eres mucho mejor en esto que yo"-dijo diego mientras se alejaba un poco de shira

Shira lo miro confundida otra vez

_Nota de la autora (otra vez): esta canción se llama por eso te amo de rio roma ._

Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
>Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma<br>Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
>Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien<br>Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
>Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,<br>mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
>Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión<br>Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
>Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo<br>Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
>Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado<br>Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
>Porque haces cada día extraordinario<br>Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
>Tu piel es mi espacio ...hu hu hu hu!<p>

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
>Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien<br>Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
>Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,<br>mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
>Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión<br>Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
>Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo<br>Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
>Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado<br>Aquí tengo tanto amor

Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco  
>Porque si te tengo, tengo todo<br>En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo!

Shira al escuchar la canción que le canto diego empezó a llorar de felicidad

"Shira yo…"-dijo diego

Siendo cortado por shira que solo se le acerco y lo beso, diego al comienzo se sorprendió pero le devolvió el beso, cuando se separaron ambos se sonrieron

"Te amo"-dijo shira

"Yo también, desde hace tiempo gatita"-dijo diego con una mirada soñadora en su rostro

"Eres un blando"-dijo shira

"Soy tu blando ahora"-dijo diego-"¿quieres ser mi novia?"-pregunto diego

"Pues claro que quiero"-dijo shira

"Sabes me haces la chica más feliz del mundo ahora"-dijo shira mirando a diego

"y tu a mi gatita"-dijo diego

Y así después ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

Bueno aquí termina este one-shot espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus reviews

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
